Pabu The Fire Ferret
by runswiththepack13
Summary: This is the story of how Bolin and Mako ended up with the adorable fire ferret, Pabu.


A.N: Hello guys! I am so excited for the new series! I am in love with Bolin! Okay so anyway, just a few things to get you into the story a litle bit. There ages are: Bolin 9 to 10 years old and Mako around 12 or 13. So they're, like, still kids. I'm going on pure assumption since there is no official information on there age (that I know of), but I always pictured them being two to three years apart. Once new information is given I'll probably fix the ages and stuff.

Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

We were running as fast as we could down the streets of Republic city a woman yelling at the top of her longs saying she was going to kill us. Bolin was a little bit behind me, I had to keep checking if he was keeping up. Not saying, Bolin isn't fast -he is- I'm just faster.

"Come on, Bolin!" I said to my brother, rushing him. We were being chased down the street by this lady for looking through her dumpster.

"I'm trying, Mako!"

I looked behind us and she seemed to be pretty far away. A thing a lot of grow-ups don't know, that if you run while flailing around a broom stick or anything really, you run slower, thus making your chaise kind of pointless. I grabbed my brother's hand before taking a really sharp turn at an attempt to throw her off. It was a pretty dark alley for the afternoon. We stood there, stuck to the wall catching our breath.

I peeked behind the wall, no crazy lady. Great. "Geez, it's just a dumpster, you'd think we were robbing her house."

I looked over at Bolin; he had sat down catching his breath to with a big grin on his face. "Yes! I… told you… she… had no… chance!" he said in between breaths.

"Yeah," I said sitting down next to him. "Where to next? The restaurant was an obvious bust."

"Mmmm…" he said putting a hand on his chin. He sat there contemplating our options, which weren't very many, then all of sudden his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "How about the bakery? They're gonna close up in like, five minutes, and sometimes the bakery guy is really nice and gives us some leftover bread."

"Sounds good," I said nodding.

We both got up and brushed ourselves off. (Not like it really made a difference.) I told, Bolin, to stand back while I made sure the coast was clear. It was. The lady probably gave up on us. I gave, Bolin, the okay and we started to make our way to the bakery.

The key was getting there as early as you could. Mr. Choi was a really nice dude, and if he has any old stale bread that he was about to throw away and sees a few homeless, orphaned kids, he'll just give them to you instead of throwing away perfectly good bread. A lot of kids like us know about his generosity, drop by to see if he has any, which he doesn't always have.

Fortunately, we got there right when he was closing up the shop. First we looked around to make ure the staff hadn't already thrown it away. Bolin was checking the ones in the back when Mr. Choi walked out the back entrance holding a bag of today's scraps.

Mr. Choi was pretty old man. He had white hair, slim body, with lots of wrinkles (even his hands were wrinkly which Bolin found kind of creepy) and a small hunch from all the years of lifting up bakery stuff, like bread. He has a mustache and was almost always smiling.

"Oh, hello there boys haven't seen you two in a while. Where have you been?" he asked with a smile and with a worried sounding voice.

"Around, we didn't want to impose." It was true; I didn't want to bother Mr. Choi. He's really nice.

"Nonsense! I was getting worried. I thought something happened to you. Lana's been complaining about two boys looking around her property; I thought maybe that old witch got to you."

"Not yet! She'll never get us alive!" said Bolin, emerging from the dumpsters.

Mr. Choi laughed. "No she won't. Well look at you Bolin, you look bigger since the last time I saw you, you too, Mako."

"That's because we've been training," said Bolin, with a bit of cockiness to his voice.

"You don't say? In a few years you two are going to be some powerful benders. Well, let me get you boys something, stay here," he said. I nodded, and then he turned and closed the door.

I looked over at Bolin who was still by the dumpsters. "Bolin, what are you still doing there?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just making sure there empty."

I shrugged. "Okay." It never hurt to check.

A few minutes later, Mr. Choi walked out with two bags. "Here you go, some bread and cheese," he said handing me the first bag. "And some of my sons' old clothes and shoes, they should fit you boys just fine."

Yes! I've been trying to find Bolin some new shoes. His old ones were much too small, at first he put up with it, then he decided they hurt too much so he's been walking around barefoot. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Choi!"

"No problem," he said smiling. "Now get going you two, it looks like it's going to rain."

I had noticed. The sky was covered with gray clouds. "We will," I said to him nodding. I looked over at Bolin who was still bent over the heap of garbage. "Bolin!"

He shot his head in my direction surprised by the sound of my voice. Obviously he wasn't paying attention. "Come on! We have to get going."

I looked over at once more and smiled at him. "Thanks again, Mr. Choi!"

"Anytime kids, now don't be strangers."

"We won't." I saw Bolin get up and gestured for him to follow me. "Bye!" I said to the baker as I turned to run.

"Bye, Mr. Choi! Thank you!" said Bolin behind me. He waved at us and we started running to our home.

It started raining, like, five seconds before we got home, but we made it just in time. It was a real storm. Our home wasn't an actual house per say. It was like this little cave near the park in Republic City. It wasn't huge it wasn't super small either, Bolin and I fit in here just fine, and it's a good place to sleep. It keeps the rain and wind out, that's really all that matters.

When we sat down, I looked through the contents of the bags while Bolin dried off. There were three loafs of bread (they were kind of cold but some firebending would fix that in a second), a big hunk of cheese (probably sheep-goat) and a little packet of ham. Sweet! I could make us some sandwiches! Bolin's going to be pchyced!

I looked over at him to tell him the good news, but I stopped myself when I saw that he was hunched over at the back of the cave.

"Bolin? Are you okay?" I asked him setting the food down gently as I walked over to him.

He turned over to me with this face that I can't quite describe. "Yeah," he said with his too innocent voice.

Now I was suspicious. "Bolin, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" he said standing up, but I could tell he was hiding something behind his back.

"Bolin…"

"Stop being so suspicious, Mako," he said with a panicked look.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, taking a step toward him. I took a step back from me out of pure reflex.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" he said with a nervouse chuckle. I took another step forward, he took another one back.

He was stuck to the wall now. I had him.

I approached him, I could feel him getting a little more nervous every time I got closer, and then I heard it. It was this weird growl-schreeching sound.

Bolin sighed. "I told you to be quiet." He then took his arm from behind his back and revealed a small baby animal. It was this orange red color with a lang lean body. It looked very little too.

"A fire ferret?" I was not expecting that. "Bolin, where did you get a fire ferret?" I said with frustration.

"I found him near the dumpster next to Mr. Choi's bakery…" he said looking down at the little animal in his arms.

So that'swhat he was doing. "What are you even going to do with it?"

He strated petting it and refused to look me in the eye.

"Well…"

Oh no.

"I was hoping…"

I know where this is going.

"Can we keep him?" he asked looking at me with those big green eyes of his.

"Bolin, you know we can't have a pet. We barely have food for ourselves, how are we going to feed it?"

"I don't mind sharing!" He looked up at me hopeful.

The thing is he probably wouldn't mind sharing his food with the little thing. I sighed. "No, Bolin, we can't keep it. I'm sorry. You're going to have to let it go."

"But it's raining! He'll get sick!"

Oh it's a _he_, huh? "He can stay with us until it stops raining but that's _it_. Then he has to go."

Then he did it. He looked at me with that little sad orphan boy face. His eyes watery and pouting as well. "_Come on, Mako_. He's little, and tiny, and alone, and homeless. He's just like us."

Geez. That boy can give quite the guilt trip.

I groaned. "Fine, you can keep the thing. But you have to take care of it, ok?"

"Yes!" He said punching the air, the pout immediately replaced by a grim. "You hear that, Pabu?" he said putting the ferret in front of his face. "You get to stay with us!"

He has a name? Oh, there was no way Bolin was going to let it go.

He was celebrating with his new pet screaming and running around.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're having sandwiches."

"Sandwiches? YES!"

We ate pretty good, so did the ferret. Bolin gave some ham and a piece of cheese. I started putting away the leftover food in a corner where no ants or animals could get it.

I looked over at Bolin playing with, Pabu, he looked like he was having fun, and so did the ferret. Well, I guess we have a new member in the family. Yay, more mouths to feed.

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you'd like, and I hope you have/had a good premier day!


End file.
